


The blue bird and the dawn

by caradhras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Translation in English, ancient rome au, original fic by 雨眠
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: This is my attempt to translate the Chinese BokuAka fic《黎明与青鸟》.Orginal link: http://chengzuitingxiaogu322.lofter.com/post/20027d10_1c82a1f9d
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	The blue bird and the dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [黎明与青鸟](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564850) by 雨眠. 



> So, this fic was first written in Chinese by 雨眠 （http://chengzuitingxiaogu322.lofter.com/post/20027d10_1c82a1f9d）on lofter. She has given me permission to translate her work and post her work here. Her story is based on a bokuaka fanart by 뭉개 ( leche_20; https://twitter.com/leche_20). Please check them out. They are both fabulous! 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> (Translating into English is so, so hard my gawd. I have a long way to go.)

“Flowers whither and bloom in the garden. Trees start to shrivel. I would collect the leaves that quietly fall from the branches, and place them into my books. Every morning, I talk to the blue bird, the harbinger of the dawn. Every morning, I pray from afar, only wishing for your triumphant return.”

*

“Please don’t waste your time on me. If your Majesty didn’t take time picking the flowers, the Senate would not be so anxious for your return.”

When he walks to the King of Conquerors, the wind sends his robe flying behind him, like a flowing river. In this strong wind, he stands tall and still, but he left no trace behind him.

Bokuto reaches over with a flower in his hand.

Before Bokuto left for the war, Akaashi cut his hair short. He said his hair would be short, and not like waterfall in the wind. When Bokuto comes back, his hair will be at the right length. 

“You really think I’ve wasted my time?” Bokuto stands still. 

“I’d rather your Majesty focus on our country and the Senate.”

“I don’t like those old geezers. I prefer spending time with you. Afterall, I only wanted to see you.”

“Your Majesty is at it again.”

“Come, Akaashi.” Bokuto stands on the chariot, looming over him. 

Akaashi obeys. When he comes closer, Bokuto bends down and places the flower by his ear.

“How was it?” Akaashi asks him. 

“Nothing special, but a bit better than usual. The eastern lands are strange. Can’t say I like it, but they have the ocean, which reminded me of you all the time. I missed you so much.” 

When Bokuto touches Akaashi’s cheek, his expression softens. Finally, Akaashi finds the same old warm smile on Bokuto’s face again. 

“Ha! From the bottom of my heart, I am so happy! Akaashi!”

“That is the most delightful news.” Akaashi curls the corner of his mouth.

“As long as you are here…”

Bokuto pulls Akaashi up to his chariot, tugs Akaashi into a hug, completely forgetting he is still wearing the armor. On the battlefield, blood was shed so much that a new river is formed. There was nothing in the air but the smell of blood. Bokuto stood among his fellow soldiers, couldn’t feel alive. The eastern clouds were dark and heavy. He pierced through his enemy’s chest with his sword. Sometimes he would wonder for a split second while killing his enemies—the chance is one out of ten—that what was he really doing here. He wanted to bathing in the sun, and he wanted Akaashi by his side.

“With you, I could live a long, long time…”

*

“Please cherish life.”

In Bokuto’s long chain of memories, this is the only piece with sounds. Akaashi sat by the ancient ruins, reading or contemplating. Akaashi would raise his chin to gaze up at him, and Bokuto can only hear a few birds chirping from the rest of the world. His eyes would always make Bokuto calm, like the wind caress through the field. 

“I cherish you.” Bokuto used to told him.

“Then you should cherish the birds that chirping, and every person in this world.”

“Every person?”

“Yes, every person.”

Bokuto felt uneasy. Akaashi’s words contradicted with everything he had ever learned while growing up. 

“Even the life of a slave?”

“Yes. Every life weighs the same.” Akaashi said calmly. “We all came from our mothers’ wombs, and that is the ultimate similarity among us.”

“But everyone told me I am the most important one, for I am the crown prince.”

“It has nothing to do with the title or status.”

Akaashi smiled softly.

“You understand it better than anyone, isn’t it?”

Bokuto nodded, head in the clouds.

“I killed somebody.” He said.

“I know.” Akaashi answered. 

“Was that wrong?”

“Yes.”

“I will have to kill more in the future. I have no control over that.” 

“I know.” Akaashi said, “this is the difference between a king and a slave: the former has the power to kill, but he should not be comfortable with his power. He possesses this power because he has higher status, not because his life values more. If you were to take one’s life, you’d have to carry on one’s soul for the rest of your life.”

“...because we are all equal?” Bokuto repeated Akaashi’s words. 

“Because we are all human, and our lives weigh the same. You would one day take the throne and become the king. When that day comes, please remember: rather than taking, a king should be giving. He should give his subjects freedom, happiness, status, and wealth. He should make his subjects feel cherished and proud.”

The young prince looked at him silently, still trying to digest everything he just said. 

Akaashi rested his jaw in his hand, said quietly, “your Highness, please cherish life.” 

Bokuto holds Akaashi’s words close to his heart, from age seventeen to twenty-three, from a crown prince to the king, until it was his turn to commence the war. For the first time, he realized the crushing weight of life Akaashi was talking about. The weight almost suffocated him, that he even thought it is exactly the force that separates the heaven and the earth. He won the war, and returned with glory. Then he locked himself into his room, refused the world. 

“What have you taught him!” The Senate Elder angrily chased Akaashi. The younger man just walked indifferently. His long black hair flew down his shoulder like a water fall. 

“What do you think I could teach his Majesty?”

“I don’t care what you said. You made him soft and indecisive. You taught him to cherish lives of others—he could have died!”

Akaashi thought about Bokuto’s dark bedroom. He shut himself in for three days. Akaashi was with him for one day. He laid down on his bed with Bokuto, who wrapped himself in a silk robe, and tugged his head into his shoulder. 

“Was I wrong?”

“There was no right or wrong, you Majesty. You did well.”

“I did well?” Bokuto looked at him in confusion, “Why?”

“You came back alive.”

“You told me my life weighs the same as my soldiers who was killed on the battlefield!”

“Yes. I mourn for the passing, praise for the victory, and it’s not contradicting. In other words, I, as Akaashi Keiji, simply wishing for your triumphant return. Merely seeing you makes me happy. Do your Majesty understand?”

Bokuto understood. He raised his chin to kiss Akaashi’s neck and ear lobe. Knowing someone was waiting for him didn’t make his return necessary, but knowing that he needed to kill to live on to return to Akaashi made his “return” essential. All because Akaashi was waiting for him. He would pay for his sin, for the rest of every second that he was alive. 

“Was I selfish?” Bokuto asked.

“It is up to you to decide, your Majesty.” Akaashi answered. 

After a few moments of silence, Akaashi slowly holding tight on to Bokuto, pushing his face against him. “…it's just…please, let me share your sin. Let me carry on my life with you, Koutaro, please.”

“I should have reminded him to protect himself.” Akaashi speeded up, his footsteps echoed in the hall way of the palace. 

“He surely didn’t get it.”

“He will, one day.”

“When his heart was pierced by the enemy?”

Akaashi stopped abruptly, and turned around to stare at the nagging Elder, “do you realize what you just said?”

The older man felt a chill under Akaashi’s stare. He said bitterly, “…I am only preparing for the worst.”

Akaashi turned around to fully face the Elder. He said, “First of all, he is Bokuto Koutaro. Then, he is the king of this country. The Senate, our enemy, even this country—I won’t allow anyone to use him.”

The Elder realized there was no way to end this conversation nice and neat, so he was just going to drop the subject and leave. Then he heard Akaashi talking again, this time with anger in between his teeth, “Including you, and everyone else. All of you is thinking like that!”

A blue bird landed on the lawn. It jumped for a few steps, turned its little head, and flew away. After a while, the young man sighed, “am I the only one in this country truly care Bokuto Koutaro? Good grief.”

*

The army was prepared for the long expedition. At dawn, Akaashi and Bokuto were biding their farewells by the gate.

“Sigh. It’s probably going to take a long time.” Bokuto rubbed Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“I pray for your triumphant return.” Akaashi just merely tilted his head. 

“You have to protect yourself.”

“I meant to say those words to you, your Majesty.”

“When I am back, let’s celebrate.”

“Yes. I will see to it.”

Akaashi added, “there is something else I’d like to do.” Then he drew out the short blade that hung on Bokuto’s waist. 

Akaashi reached his hair from his back, and slit it once with the sharp blade. He held his long, black hair, which sled down like the loosen string of the bow. Akaashi held his hair in his palm. 

“I will ask the servants to cut it shorter. When you return home, my hair would be short like before.”

“You mean the same length when you were around fifteen, sixteen years old?”

“Yes.” Just like when they first met. 

“I can’t wait!”

After saying that, Bokuto opened his arm and hugged Akaashi. 

They enjoyed the serenity for a moment, but they didn’t make Bokuto’s generals stood waiting for too long.

Bokuto gently pulled Akaashi’s hair back, lips close to his ear and whispered, “I love you.”

Akaashi closed his eyes. They held on to each other. 

“So do I.”

*

“I heard.” He says.

“I wake up at every dawn. I breath in the dim light, and burning my life to light up the dark morn. I am entrusted with certain duty, that turns and excites my soul. When the wind blows, I gaze my homeland from afar. I could feel the warmth, from where you were calling my name.”

“Then I remembered, I must return to you.”

END


End file.
